Bookstore
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Roxas gets dragged by Sora to meet up with Riku. Meh. He has to pick up a book anyway. But who's this guy? SoRiku/AkuRoku/AU/T for Mild Language. R&R please. Might write more. Idk :/


Roxas hated walking through the hallways and streets and seeing nothing but couples. It only reminded him that he was single and that he had no one but himself. He looked at other couples with jealousy and longing. His twin brother, Sora, noticed Roxas and was worried about him. Sora didn't know how long Roxas could hold out before he went insane. He had to do something.

Thing is, Sora didn't know that Roxas had given up all hope of ever finding someone who could fill the empty void in his heart. Roxas didn't want anything to do with relationships anymore. But of course that didn't stop him from half-heartedly helping his friends with theirs. It hurt, but Roxas dealt with the pain. He actually started to _enjoy_ his loneliness, accepting it as a part of his daily life and who he was.

"Hey Roxas get your coat. We're going out." Sora said, coming into Roxas's room.

"Depends. Where're we going?" Roxas asked, not looking up from his book. It was too good.

"Uhh…Out. We're going to meet up with Riku." Riku was Sora's boyfriend. Sora would always come to Roxas for advice with their relationship. Odd thing, though. Roxas had close to no dating experience, yet he had the best advice anyone could get. He helped a lot of people with their relationship problems.

Anyway, Sora was a crappy liar. Roxas could easily tell something was up, but he decided to play Sora's game. Roxas let out a long sigh. "Fine. There's this book I wanted to pick up anyway." He closed his book and picked up his jacket, phone, and wallet, following Sora out the door.

"Hey Riku." Sora said as he and Roxas walked up to the bookstore. "You're early."

"I'm waiting for my friend. He had some books to get." Riku explained.

"Oh? So does Roxas. You go on ahead, we'll wait out here." Sora said. Roxas shrugged his shoulders and walked into the store, leaving his brother and Riku to "chat."He walked over to the fiction section and skimmed the shelves for his book. He finally found it and reached for it, but was stopped by another hand. He looked up to see who it belonged to.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you. Were you getting that?" He asked. The man had long, spiky red hair and emerald green eyes with black teardrops tattooed under them. "Do you like this series? It's my favorite." He said, snapping Roxas out of the trance the man's eyes had put him in.

"Y-yeah. I was finishing the third book earlier and wanted the next one. Is it any good?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hell yeah! But I won't tell you anything. I hate spoilers." He said._ 'At least he's decent. But kind of annoying at_ _the same time.'_ "Name's Axel." He said, holding out his hand. The other was holding several other books.

"Roxas." Roxas took Axel's hand and shook it. "Who's your favorite character?" The next twenty minutes or so were filled with questions like that. They turned from questions about the book to questions about each other. Roxas couldn't put his finger on it, but Axel made him feel really relaxed. He felt like he could tell Axel anything, and he hadn't even known him for very long! Roxas had never felt like this before…

Then Roxas realized that he was only supposed to be getting a book. "Shit. Sorry, but my brother and his boyfriend are waiting for me outside. I totally forgot." Roxas said, grabbing the book off the shelf.

"Hey, my friend and his boyfriend are waiting for me, too. Wanna check out together?" Axel suggested. Roxas nodded his head in a agreement and they walked to the cashier. They checked out and walked semi-quickly out the door.

"There you are! God, what took you so long to get ONE book?" Sora shouted at Roxas.

"Sorry, that was my fault. We got into talking and lost track of time." Axel explained.

"Really, Axel? God, I gotta stop coming to bookstores with you. You always do this!" Riku shouted. Roxas and Sora turned to him, confused.

"You know him?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, he's the friend I mentioned earlier. His name's Axel." They turned back to Axel who gave them a wave and a half-smile that made Roxas heart stop for a second and his face flush slightly. "Now that we go the introductions out of the way, can we go? I need to get a few things." He grabbed Sora's hand and started walking.

"So, since Riku's mostly gonna drag us to music stores and it's really loud there, do you think maybe we could get together sometime and maybe go to a library or something? I'd like to hang out with you more, Roxas." Axel said. No one had ever asked Roxas that. Roxas didn't really like to socialize with a lot of people. He always had his nose crammed into a book. He usually didn't take up offers like this, but with Axel, it was different.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Roxas replied. Axel's face lit up as bright as a star.

"Awesome!" They were going to talk more, but they heard Riku annoyingly yell at them to hurry up. They glanced each other, Roxas blushing slightly, and started walking. Axel's hand brushed against Roxas's more than once but Roxas strangely didn't mind. Axel was a good guy. Sweet; not a total dick. That was hard to find in anyone. Roxas had a feeling that this was the start of an amazing new relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno. Written for a 100 Theme Challenge thingy on deviantART. Theme was: Intro. Okay, I wrote this at 2AM so I'm so sorry if this sucks ^^; Maybe more coming, if I get enough feedback here and on dA. Meh. Idk.<br>**

**Characters (c) to SQUARE ENIX and Kingdom Hearts. Not me. Feedback is greatly appreciated, fav it, no flames. yada yada all that chiz.**


End file.
